Touchy Moments
by Hyper V
Summary: Katara and Aang sit outside watching the clouds and have a touchy moment. Parrings- Kataang, Sukka This is my second one-shot and I think it is much better than my first.


**(A/N) Ok, so, this is my second one-shot. Whoopee! I think this is way better than my first one-shot. But, I don't know. I criticize my work all the time.**

**Anyway, I have been having this sudden urge to write all the time. I have a lot of ideas for stories that I need to put down. I'll be coming up with a multi- chaptered story soon. I have a ton of ideas for a full lengthed story. As soon as I get my own computer I will defiantly write one.**

**Anyway. Enjoy!**

**BTW- Katara is 14**

**Aang/Toph are 12**

**Sokka/Suki are 15**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar. If I did, this would be in an episode and I would be a genious. Sadly, those things are never gonna happen.**

Touchy Moments

It was a beautiful fall day. Katara and Aang had gone outside early to watch the clouds pass by. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

It had been a few days after the gathering at Iroh's Tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. A few days since Katara and Aang announced that they were officially a couple.

Sokka, who at that moment, was sitting at the kitchen table in there new Ba Sing Se home, was shoveling fistfuls of rice in his mouth.

Suki was sitting next to him giggling at the sight. She had a bowl of her own rice, but was too busy watching her boyfriend try to fit handfuls of food in his mouth at the time. She was also worried he was gonna choke. But when that minute came, she would be prepared.

Toph was sitting at the table as well. Although she had no problem eating her food. Only taking handfuls at a time.

"Well this is amusing," Suki declared after a long silence. She hadn't seen Sokka eat like that in a while. "He's eating as though he hasn't eaten in days. I just fed him dinner last night."

"Get used to it, honey. Snoozles only does this on occasions," Toph said as she finished chewing her rice.

Suki sighed and went back to eating. She would have to get used to it as Toph said. She would be traveling with them for some time. Helping them rebuild towns.

After all, she wasn't going anywhere without Sokka anymore.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara and Aang were currently in the backyard of the house. Enjoying the quiet time they were having together.

Aang was sprawled out on his back, with his right arm resting behind his head, and his left arm wrapped around Katara's waist.

Katara was lying her head on Aang's chest, with both her arms encircling his stomach.

They were both completely happy. No war, no fighting, no running, no nothing. Just peace and quiet.

"This is just perfect," Katara sighed, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Aang agreed as he pulled her closer to him.

"I can't believe it's over Aang," Katara said after a long silence passed.

Aang smiled,"Yep, it is."

After a long moment, Katara got off Aang's chest and folded her hands behind her head.

Aang crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her chest.

"I love you, Katara," Aang whispered.

Katara looked at him. He had never said those words out loud before. Certainly she knew he loved her, but he never actually voiced it.

"I love you, too, Aang," Katara whispered back.

Then she felt something wet soak through her clothes. She heard a faint sob being released from Aang.

Was… was he… was he crying?

"Aang…?" Katara asked softly, sitting up. He was still holding onto her in the process.

She heard it again. A faint sobbing sound that was coming from Aang.

She tried to push him off her so she could see what was wrong, but he just kept holding tighter.

After attempting to pull Aang off of her, Katara gave up and wrapped her arms around him. Trying to comfort him for whatever the reason he was crying for.

Finally, after several long minutes, Aang stopped crying and pulled away from Katara, breathing heavily.

His face was red and his eyes were a bit puffy from crying.

Aang gave her a smile and wiped his face dry of the remaining tears.

"Aang…" Katara said tentatively,"What's wrong?"

Aang smiled wider,"Do you know how long I have waited for you to say that?" he asked.

Katara shrugged.

"Forever. I have spent so long waiting for the moment you finally say that and it just came," Aang answered for her.

Katara gave him a hug which he gladly returned. "I have wanted to say that for so long Aang. You have no idea," Katara said.

She pulled a way a bit to give him a soft, but sweet kiss on the lips.

This was it. This was the time they had been waiting for forever.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After he finished breakfast, Sokka stood up and patted his stomach.

"That was great, Suki! Thanks!" Sokka said and he quickly gave her a peck on the cheek before heading heading off to go find his little sister and Aang.

He was heading out onto the porch that lead into the backyard when he stopped abruptly.

What he saw had stopped him dead in his tracks.

There sat Katara and Aang with their backs to him.

Katara was holding what looked to be a crying Aang, sobbing into Katara's chest.

Sokka's first thought was 'What happened?' his second was 'Why is Aang crying?' and his third thought was 'Eh, I'll leave the two love birds alone.'

So, Sokka decided to leave them alone and ask questions when they came back inside. Better to do it when the moment wasn't so touchy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) Well? What do you think? Like it, hate it, thought it was ok… COME ON! I HAVE TO KNOW! Review! Give me an answer. And if you have any ideas you want to share with me, go on ahead. **


End file.
